dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction of Planet Vegeta Saga
The Destruction of Planet Vegeta Saga is the first Saga in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Merciless. The Saiyan Boy “HIIYAA!!!” A young Saiyan warrior screamed while viciously ripping a Saibamen’s head apart. Yes, this Saiyan showed no mercy. He never left any of the Saibamen standing. The child left the Gravity Chamber after eradicating over 15 Saibamens. He grabbed a towel from a nearby table and draped it around his neck. An older Saiyan came up to the young boy and spoke to him proudly. “You killed 6 more than last time, Cucamba.” That was his name. Cucamba. He looked up to his father, Limean and said, “Whatever, Dad.” The young Saiyan didn’t care much about how much he killed. He left the tall building that he was in and decided to take a walk around. Believe it or not, Cucamba felt very out of place when he hung out with the other children. They were all goofing around while he kept a serious demeanor on his face. The only person he ever really gets along with is his two best friends, Leke and Prince Vegeta. Sure, it is hard to catch Vegeta when he isn’t training but, those two are exactly similar to each other. Leke is also the same. Cucamba gets to see him more often because they have similar power levels. Leke has a power level of 2,421 and Cucamba has a level of 2,756. Vegeta on the other hand is an Elite Saiyan and has a level of 3,218. Cucamba’s thinking came to a halt when he encountered Prince Vegeta while walking. The two Saiyans glared at each other before breaking the silence. “Hey Vegeta.” Cucamba simply said. The Prince looked at Cucamba and gave him a smirk. “3,218. What’s your?” Cucamba closed his eyes and gave Vegeta a grin back at him. “2,756.” Vegeta merely looked at him before walking right past him. Sometimes their conversation comes out like this. But, it hardly ever happens. Only when Vegeta has other thoughts in his head. Cucamba shook off their encounter and continued to walk. The young Saiyan was preparing for a new mission. Only… This was a different mission. His assignment is to leave the Planet Vegeta and explore different Planets to find and take the expensive possessions from that Planet. It seems like a simple task but, he was also ordered not to come back to Planet Vegeta. The reasons were left unknown but, Cucamba obeyed his father and agreed to the mission. He’ll be leaving in three days. ---- Space Pod Area ---- “Limean… I can understand sending your kid off for a few weeks but, not returning at all?! What is going on inside your head?!” The shocked Private Cento exclaims. Limean and Cento are good childhood friends and they both work together as a pair during their missions. Cento was shocked to hear that his friend is going to send off Cucamba and order him not to return! That’s basically treason! Cento has known Limean for a long time but, he doesn’t know what he was thinking when he made such a drastic decision like that! Limean sighed while preparing the Space Pod for Cucamba. He didn’t leave until three more days but, he always likes to think ahead. “Listen Cento, I know what I’m doing! Don’t contradict me!” The persistent Cento followed Limean around still trying to get answers out of him. “But Limean, who gave you the idea to do such a foolish thing?!” The frustrated Saiyan’s hand clenched into a fist and he smashes it against one of the Space Pods. “Look Cento… It doesn’t matter who told me to do this. You should be preparing your own son for his mission instead of wasting your time with me…” Cento tightens his fists and walks away. Limean didn’t mind though. He was able to keep the real reason a secret from Cento. Limean was told by Bardock about the imminent fate of Planet Vegeta. Whether it is true or not, Limean was a father and he has a right to protect his son from any type of danger. Limean isn’t the average Saiyan. His personality is different from the rest of the Saiyans. Of course, he still has the arrogance of a Saiyan but… He’s very compassionate. He and Bardock both share that same trait but, Cento is a bit different. He acted like a spoiled brat. Can you believe it? A grown man acting like a child?! That’s the only thing that Limean loathed about Cento. If you didn’t give him any answers about something, he’ll ignore you for the rest of the day. Limean is already used to it but, sometimes Cento can really start to test Limean’s patience. The agitated Saiyan sighed once again. What is he gonna do when Cento’s son, Leke grows up to be just like him...? The mere thought of it makes Limean sympathize Cucamba… Which reminds him, how is Cucamba going to react when he finds a girl that he likes? All this thought of Cucamba growing up without his father’s aid is making Limean sick. Maybe not thinking about it will make it better. Limean walks outside the building and looks up into the sky. What Limean is planning to do is beyond betrayal… Leaving Planet Vegeta TBA. Category:Fangirl4545 Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z: Merciless